Dragons And Ice Dont Mix
by HermanGarcia777
Summary: Story going under big changes read chapter 3 and 4 for information thank you guys for your support
1. Chapter 1 A Hard Day

Berk is a strange island, it was if Mother Nature didn't even know what to do with it. One minute there is a raging storm with waves the size of mountains, the next minute it's a cloudless day and the waves roll gently into the shore. But if Mother Nature was certain about one thing on Berk, it was that Berk was always cold. No matter what time off year it was Berk was cold to the point where you could get frostbite on your spleen. Today was no different it was freezing cold outside.

Even stranger about Berk (besides all the weather), is that it was inhabited by not only Vikings but Dragons as well. To the rest of the world Dragons were all but nonexistent merely myths, yet here on Berk they were a part of everyday life. At first Vikings and Dragons waged war against each other, but made peace due to the efforts of the Dragon all Vikings feared the Night Fury and a small Viking who wasn't even considered a true Viking at the time. Now that small Viking is the new chief of Berk, and that same Night Fury is his closet friend.

And today, that Night Fury was jumping and roaring on the roof of the chief's home. Waking up half the village, and in the process almost caused the chiefs house to collapse.

Ok Ok Toothless I'm up I'm up, Hiccup let out a long and loud yaawwwwnnnn.

Toothless roared even louder, when he heard Hiccups voice. Waking the whole village up if he hadn't done so already

Hiccup got up, and put on his prosthetic. Slowly but surely, he then moved over to the closet to get his Black leather armor and his helmet. He put it on and made sure everything was strapped in place, he also made sure his prosthetic was secured properly. Once Hiccup finished getting ready he grabbed Toothless saddle and tail.

Once he open the door a chill ran down his spine, it was cold he said to himself tiredly. Suddenly, the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself jumped off the roof, and surprised Hiccup with an attack of licks, which woke him up, the Night fury pinned him down so he couldn't fight back, Hiccup struggled, but wasn't able to break free of Toothless grasp.

Ewe ewe ewe c'mon Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out. Toothless finally got off of Hiccup, and made a sound that sounded like a laugh.

Har Har Toothless hilarious. Hiccup wiped all the slobber of his armor, and then scratched Toothless under the chin, which brought out the Dragons own version of a purrrrr.

Ok bud lets go flying let me just put on you saddle and tail. Hiccup was about to strap Toothless with the saddle but Toothless just ran off, Hiccup tried chasing him to put on the saddle, but failed to catch him. When Toothless finally stopped, Hiccup managed to put on Toothless gear, Hiccup then put on his helmet, and with that the duo were off into the clouds.

When Toothless finally flew into the clouds, he evened out his flight and went a steady pace.

Ok Bud, lets fly fast today.

Toothless let out a roar, and flew faster than Hiccup anticipated he would.

I'll take that as a yyyyeeeeeeessssssss.

Hiccup leaned into Toothless saddle as Toothless speed up, the pair then started to perform a series of acrobatic tricks and stunts, with all sorts of twist and turns they did a full summersault. And while rising higher into the sky, Toothless started to spin. Hiccup could only think about how he could never get tired of the feeling of flight.

Toothless started to fly higher now, once high enough he evened out their flight again.

Ok bud are you ready, Toothless responded with a gruff as if to say yes.

Hiccup then unattached Toothless Harness, and jumped off of him. He went into freefall, with Toothless diving down right beside him. Toothless, who was now freefalling right in front of Hiccup, reached an arm out and started to spin him. Hiccup only smiled, as he felt the wind surge through his armor. The felling was indescribable. And after what felt like an eternity, Toothless went under Hiccup who then reattached his harness to his armor. And once Hiccup was secured, they steady out there flight once again.

Ok Bud let's get back to the village, as they cut through the clouds, Hiccup was happy. He had been the chief of Berk for now a year and it was stressful but flying with his best friend always made him feel better.

Soon Hiccup saw Berk, in the year he has been Chief, Berk grew so much. Now it was a much busier place, with people coming in from around the world, trading goods with Berk. A new good they had just received, was a crate full of something called chocolate, and it was delicious. Berk also hand many more homes and buildings, like the new dragon stables built on the cliffs, and the new homes built on the rocky beaches, for the growing population of both Vikings and Dragons. Hiccup just smiled, at the thought of Berk prospering so much.

Toothless and Hiccup soon landed in front of their house.

Ok bud stay here I have to grab the Book of Dragons for Fishlegs I'll be right back. Hiccup walked into his house only to be greeted by his father. Stoick the vast even though he wasn't chief anymore he still was respected as one and still handled most foreign affairs he was also Hiccups personal advisor. He was currently sharpening a very large axe

Hello Hiccup

Hey Dad

Son are you ready for today there's much too handle silent Sven just lost 5 of his best yaks and mildews old cabbage field had just been destroyed buy a pack of Gronkles

Well we are better off without that field, and the Gronkles did get rid of his old cabbages.

I know son but we need to get it ready for planting before next winter.

Dad all year is winter on Berk.

That's true son but right now it's not severe.

That's true as well.

Son I also received a letter from 3 clans in Scotland, they claim they want to form a peace treaty with us, and want to open up trade.

Why, didn't Vikings and scots have a war?

Yes but we were never involved. The letter states that they would like to form this alliance, because they will like aid in defending their land if needed, and since we were never involved in the Scottish Viking war they want to keep friendly relations with us.

Well that's great, we can open up new trade routes and increase our food supply.

Yes son, but I also need to go over there and establish the treaty.

Ok, how long will you be over there?

I will be there till Snoggletog. And I will take a boat over there.

Dad till Snoggletog! That's a year away, and why are you going to even stay there that long, we need you here.

Son this peace treaty is very important, it will take month to get there and back, I also will have to stay there for that time, so the treaty is permanent, and both parties are happy.

Dad but why are you taking a boat? Why don't you take a dragon? I could even take you on Toothless, it will only take 2 days on a dragon.

I cannot take a dragon, because I do not want the scots thinking the dragons are threats to their safety, so I will take a boat, with two of my finest men with me

Alright at least bring a Terror with you, so you can send messages quickly, and so the scots can also get somewhat familiar with dragon

I will bring a Terror, if it will make you happy, but son don't worry I'll be fine, we'll be back before Snoggletog if all goes well

Ok dad, I have to grab the Book of Dragons see you later and we will talk later before you leave.

Very well son, work hard

Bye dad, oh and if there's anything you need just ask.

Thank you Hiccup

Toothless was outside waiting for Hiccup, and perked up once he saw his friend.

Hey bud looks like for a whole year will be without my dad, he'll be in Scotland. At least we got the gang to help us, but I am going to miss him. C'mon lets head over to Gobber real quick. As Hiccup walked he thought about the gang, and how they grew. Hiccup was now Chief, Astrid was his right hand women, and closest friend (besides Toothless) and despite the fact they broke up a few years earlier, Fishlegs now was in charge of Berks trade, and food for both Dragons and Vikings, he also helped Hiccup with all things dragons related. And Snoutlout (who was on a trip with Hookfang) and the twins (Ruffnut and Tuffnut) were now in charge of Berks defenses, even though by themselves they weren't the sharpest swords in the armory, they were destructive and together they were a force to be reckoned with, they helped drive off many enemies but with a lot of explosions and destruction. Hiccup smiled at the thought of his friends, and how they were always there for him even in the roughest of situations.

After a short walk, Hiccup was in the Smithy where Gobber greeted him.

Why hello Hiccup, I see your back from your morning flight with Toothless.

Hey Gobber, and how did you know I went flying with Toothless.

Your Dragon woke up the entire village

Oh, sorry about that

Sorry! Do you know what it's like to wake a Viking from his beauty sleep? Well it isn't pretty. The village looks horrible, and they are much angrier than usual. You ought to get tha Dragon a mussel.

Toothless glared at Gobber

Thas right I said it.

Hey Hiccup

Hiccup turned around to see Astrid, with her axe

Hey Astrid, what are you doing here?

I needed to find you, and this is the first place that came to mind.

Ok so what do you need?

I have some good and bad news

What's the bad news?

Well a dragon stable was set on fire, no one got hurt and we managed to put it out, but it's going to take a while to fix.

What caused it?

Apparently a Smokebreath and Terrible terror were fighting, we found them continuing their fight, in the middle of the stable.

For the past few months, I've been seeing Smokebreaths and Terrors fighting, but not to the point where they will burn down a building. Why are Smokebreath even on Berk? They live on Breakneck Bog.

I don't know Hiccup

I'll ask Fishlegs, he might have an idea as to why there here, and what is the good news

Well Fishlegs just told me we had the biggest catch of fish in over a decade today

That's great, we can store any leftovers for winter. And Astrid can you do me a favor? I have some extra work to do today, can you run the academy for me today

Sure Hiccup.

Also Astrid were is Fishlegs? I need to bring him the Book of Dragons, and talk to him about why the Smokebreaths are on Berk.

Fishlegs is in the Great hall eating breakfast with Meatlug, I was just with him.

Ok thanks Astrid

No problem Hiccup, and Gobber can you sharpen my axe for me rebalance it to.

Sure Astrid come buy at the end of the day. Thanks Gobber, and see you later Hiccup.

Bye Astrid, and Gobber see you later, got to talk to Fishlegs

Ill speak to you later Hiccup

As Hiccup walked away he heard Gobber sing, while he started sharpening Astrid's axe

(I got my axe I got my maze and I got my wife with the ugly face I'm a Viking true and true)

Toothless you don't need the mussel, Gobber needs one

I HEARD THAT. Hiccup laughed and yelled back, just playing.

Hiccup walked towards the Greathall, when he arrived he walked in and looked around, he spotted Fishlegs eating a huge plate of fish, with Meatlug by his side eating a pile of rocks. He walked towards them with Toothless by his side.

Hey Fishlegs hey Meatlug

Hey Hiccup hey Toothless

Fishlegs congrats on that haul of fish, and it couldn't have come at a better time

Thanks Hiccup

But anyways, I need to speak to you

Why what happened?

Today a dragon stable was set on fire, by a Smokebreath and Terrible terror fighting

I came over here to see, if you have any Idea as to why the Smokebreaths are even on Berk. I think that the bigger dragons are eating most of the Terrors food that we put up for them and since there is no more food there going hungry so they go to Breakneck Bog were they steal the Smokebreaths food

It could be but also, Smokebreaths make their nests out of metal, Terrors are attracted to shiny things and are probably stealing some of their metal as well

Ya that could be why there fighting, so we should make baskets out of shiny metals, and put them in places were bigger dragons can't go. We can fill them with extra fish from that massive haul that was caught today. And problem solved, the terrors won't go to Breakneck bog because they won't be hungry anymore, and since there food will be inside shiny metal baskets, they will be attracted to the baskets, instead of the Smokebreaths nests. But we have to make sure that the Terrors don't steal the baskets as well. Maybe buy bolting the baskets down.

Hiccup that might just work

Ok then, great talk Fishlegs, oh and before I forget here is the Book of Dragons, like you wanted.

Thanks Hiccup, Ya I just need to update a couple things in the book.

Ok Fishlegs, when will you be done?

By tomorrow, maybe on Thorsday at the latest.

Great Fishlegs, I'll see you later, I have to go finish a couple other things

Bye Hiccup thanks for the book

Hiccup left the great hall, happy that he already resolved on problem relatively quickly.

Ok Toothless on problem solved, let's head over to silent Sven's Yak Farm, and go find out what happened to his Yaks.

On their way to the Farm, Hiccup Ran into the twins

Whoa, hey guys were are you two headed in such a hurry.

Tuffnut had a worried look on his face, we didn't do it, ummm where going nowhere why do you want to know

Just asking.

Ruffnut then gave Tuffnut a glare

Where just going to find Barf and Belch, before they cause some trouble. Ruffnut said with an annoyed tone

Hiccup then turned around, to see Barf and Belch walking towards the Twins and him

Um guys, Barf and Belch are right here

Oh hey guys, were you guys been, Tuffnut tried to say it in a cool manner, but Hiccup only looked on, and gave himself a face palm

Smmmaaaak

Ok, what did you guys do to silent Sven's yaks?

Finnnnnneeeeee, Ruffnut said we hid them in the tunnels

You guys are much older now, and I gave you and Snoutlout a high position defending Berk, you need to take it more seriously, and yet you are still pulling pranks, like when we were little.

You can't blame us, destruction and pranks are our lives and they are an art form, Tuffnut said while looking to the side and up to the sky in a proud voice.

Whatever, just put the Yaks where they belong, and please try to leave Sven's farm alone, including every animal in there we need them, so if there's ever a storm and are food reserves are gone, we will still have the animals.

Fine, the twins said in unison. Thank you, when I come back the yaks better be where they belong. The twins mounted on Barf and Belch, and flew to the cave were they had the yaks

By the end of the day Hiccup was exhausted. Toothless had to carry him back home

Thanks bud, even my fake leg hurts.

The twins put the yaks back but no it wasn't enough for them they had to blow up a huge area of the forest. I don't care i'm just going to get Mulch and Bucket to refill it tomorrow and replant it with trees.

Toothless nudged Hiccup on his side

Thanks Bud, There is one thing I'm curious about, where's Snoutlout he was supposed to be back with Hookfang st least a week ago.

Toothless only purred, and went to the roof

Your right bud, he is probably running late again, and with that thought Hiccup went to sleep,

Little did Hiccup know he would get his answer as to why Snoutlout is late the very next day?

Hey guys Thanks for reading this is my very first story and I hope you guys really like it I worked hard on it and I am going to be updating very often so don't you worry about that I would also really appreciate it if you guys can just leave a review so I can become a better writer by knowing what mistakes I made and what I did really well in thank you so much I have a lot planned for this story also see if you can guess the reference I wrote into it thanks again for reading I can't say it enough times thanks :D.


	2. Chapter 2 Visitors With Bad News

Paste your document her

As the sun rose over the mountainous island the frost on Berk did not melt even a drop, but yet even though it was early in the morning the town was already up, except for the chief and his dragon which was typical

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The knocks were so forceful the door could have collapse.

"HICUPPPPP!"

"What what, I'm up"

Even Toothless was taken aback by the wake up call and jumped up startled and fell from his resting spot but managed to land perfectly.

Astrid then knocked down the door, "Hiccup wake up the village needs you"

Hiccup still half asleep lazily spoke one sentence.

"What did Ruffnut and Tuffnut do this time"

Astrid then took the hilt of her newly sharpened Axe and dropped it on Hiccups head, "first of all wake up, second of all the twins didn't do anything, Third there's a ship at the docs from a place called arendalle, and they said they have Snoutlout"

Hiccup eyes shot wide open, he would not admit it but he was getting a little worried about Snoutlout, but mostly Hookfang

"Then who is keeping them busy" Hiccup said while rubbing his head.

"Gobber and Fishlegs"

Hiccup looked at Astrid still rubbing the bump on his head, OK I'll be down in a minute ,Toothless get in here"

"Good I'll see you their Hiccup in the mean time I'll go and keep Gobber and Fishlegs from causing too much trouble, and I'll go get you some yak milk that will wake you up" Astrid said while walking out the house.

"Thanks Astrid I can go for some yak milk" Hiccup said while slowly, getting out of bed.

Astrid turned around "No problem Hiccup just hurry up will ya" Hiccup then took his prosthetic out from a bag "Sure I'll be there if only Toothless would hurry up".

Astrid rolled her eyes and left, the very next moment Toothless ,bursted through the hole in the wall, were a door used to be, yet made the damage even worse, because he created a hole large enough to fit 5 yaks "seriously Toothless, uggg, first Astrid knocked down my door like the twins would do, then you just burst through making the hole..."

Hiccup was interrupted by a pebble hitting his head, Astrid then yelled to him half way from the docks "I heard you and your very loud also, don't compare me with the twin's" Hiccup rubbed his head, he was going to have two bump's now. Hiccup then finished putting on his prosthetic and looked at Toothless "just get over here bud so I can put on your saddle" Toothless responded to Hiccup by jumping on him and licking him " OK BUD LOVE YOU TO BUT YOU KNOW THIS DOESN'T WASH OUT UGHHHHH".

Authors note: hey guys I feel bad now I haven't updated in forever and I'm giving you guys a short chapter all I'm going to say finals kill ugh well guys summer vacations coming so I'll be updating more often very soon and I'm thinking about deleting this story and starting over guys and gals I just don't like the way i set up this story so tell me what should i do delete the story start over and make one even better than this one or should i continue with this thanks guys and I really appreciate your reviews and for taking the time to read this ;)

e...


	3. A word to all my readers

Hello all my "Dragons And Ice Don't Mix" readers you guys are great.

Before I continue I would like to say that by the end of this week this story will be deleted and this account (for seperate reasons) will not be in use but by the end of next week I will be using a new account and it will have an even better version of "Dragons And Ice Don't Mix" with a new title , improved grammer, and with improved plot.

I realized the reason why this story is not doing so well is because I did not plan it and I thought writing this story would be easy but I was wrong so the best way to fix this is to discontinue the story and start a new one I will also like to say I am not leaving for a long time and I will be back really soon you ain't getting rid of me that easily.

Before I say my final good bye's I want to say thank you for your continued support and help with this story you guys are the best and I have took all your reviews for this story to heart and I will be putting the advice you guys have given me into practice when I write the new version of this story so for now I would like to say one last thank you.

Thanks for your continued support and God Bless You ;)


	4. Update

So it has come to my attention you guys need to know what my new penname will be and what my new story will be named while the first chapter is completed the name has yet to be decided but my new penname will be TheWritingFactory

Also I will like to say the new story will be out sometimes next week have a great day God Bless ;)


End file.
